A Hiccup into a Dragon King
by Son of Nightmare
Summary: Where did Onaga Kahn came from? No one knows except himself and the Shokan. No one would know that he was a lonely viking child that wanted to change just not in the way he thought.
1. Dragon King

**How to train your dragon and Mortal Kombat are owned by Pixar and NetherRealm Studios respectively.**

* * *

(Outworld, Millions of years before Mortal Kombat 1)

Within the Hairy Hooligan village, there is a young man that is by himself while his Viking tribe is celebrating another dragon defense. This is Hiccup, the son of Chief Stoick the Vast, though he isn't proud of this as he hates the Viking culture because all they do is fight dragons and raid other villages. He has many times suggest different ideas such as instead of raiding and taking other villages' food, they could demand a tribute and protect the other village in exchange for food and supplies that they can make. But apparently that is seen as weak and they just kill people instead of protecting them and can have allies in the end. Even his so-called friends like Astrid and the Thorston siblings call him worthless.

Another suggestion was instead of killing dragons, they should try to tame or understand them but that won't be accepted and all it does is Hiccup being laugh or yelled out of the meetings. It doesn't help that the village has killed a member of the Shokan, a species of half Outrealmers and Dragon that are four arm giants, because the Vikings' hatred of dragons have called them 'abominations' and now they are at war with the stronger race. The species has killed more war parties then the dragons the village has been fighting.

And now it has gotten worse with the village killing a local dragon nest and finding a single egg. Hiccup's father plans to cook the egg as according to Viking legend, it is said that eating a dragon will give you the powers of a dragon. Something that again, Hiccup has tried to stop.

"Father you can't eat it. We can study and understand the drag-"

"That is enough Hiccup! You have always talk like a pathetic brat! The cooks will finish it by the morning and I will surpass those beasts and that's final!" He yells at his son and just stomps to his tent. Hiccup cannot help but just shakes his head, everyone in this village just doesn't care about him and can't stand the idea of eating a egg baby. So he comes to a decision: He will steal the egg and get far away from here as possibly.

During the night, he sneaks into the kitchen tent and sees the egg resting next to the chefs. Coming up with a plan he sees some tomatoes and lettuce and lits them on fire. The cooks see the fire and rush to it to put it out. Seeing the chance, he grabs the egg and puts it in his bag and gets out.

"Ok. There was a forest we past a week ago so I'll take us there and take care of you." He says to to the baby egg.

"Well well if isn't Hiccup?" Someone says behind him and he looks to see Snotlout, a bully that has always hurt him since their childhood but without his helmet. "Oh hey Snotlout, what happen to your helmet?"

"Well you Hic, my helmet got busted during the dragon nest attack so the blacksmiths are repairing it. What is in the bag?" He explains then looks at his bag.

"I'm just delivering something to my father. Goodbye." He tries to leave but the bully grabs him and pushes him to the ground.

"I don't think so. Let's see what in it." He grabs the bag and looks inside. Hiccup begins freaking out and looks for something to stop him.

"This is the egg! Oh I can't wait to see the chief kill you for taking this-" He smugly taunts him but falls to the ground. He feels the back of his head and notices blood. "What?"

Hiccup looks at the rock he is holding and keeps hitting him in the head til he can't move. He grabs his bag and runs away to the forest.

(Later in the forest)

Hiccup makes it to a clearing and puts down the egg. He begins looking around and sees no one following him. "Good that mean we are safe huh little man?"

He jokes as he holds the egg. 'Damn. It's cold tonight. I better go to sleep if I want to get further away from the village.'

He prepares his tent and blanket to sleep. A part of him is guilty he killed Snotlout but he also knows that if he didn't do anything, he would taken to his father where he would no doubt be killed for stealing from the chief so this was to survive and save the egg. He wraps himself and the egg together and falls asleep. Unknown to the sleeping teen, the egg is glowing and he is being watch by unknown people.

"That kid is holding the sacred egg. Should we kill him and take the egg Prince?"

"No. The egg seems to be chosing him. We will wait tommorow to see the results. For now, let us report to my father."

"Yes Prince Goro."

(The next day)

Hiccup wakes up and feels different. It feels like his skin has scales and when he stands he feels taller. He looks around to she Shokons kneeling beside him.** "Why are you all here?" **

He questions and notices his voice is deeper then it was. The oldest and strongest looking four-arm giant gets up and reveals himself. "I am King Gorbak of the Shokan. What you have absorb is the Sacred egg of Night Fury. It is said that any the egg chooses becomes a champion of dragons. You are that champion and we will gladly serve you as our king."

This shocks but also pleases Hiccup, he has a army he can use to create a better stronger society and he knows who is his first conquest.

(Hairy Hooligan Village)

"My bastard son took the egg!?" Chief Stoick demands to his soldiers. They have found Snotlout's body and the egg has gone missing. They then found Hiccup's tent to be deserted and came to the conclusion he took it. Now he wants nothing more but to find his son and kill him where he stands. However another viking runs to chief with a terrifying message. "Chief! The Shokan are charging to the village!"

He looks and sees the four-armed freaks walking to him and any warrior that tries to stop them get their heads crush. The giant walking dragon comes forward and everyone is scared of him. **"How pathetic to see the so-called greatest warriors in the Outworld die so quickly."**

"You think I am scared of you monster?! I have slayed many dragons and I can do it again!" The chief shouts as he raises his axe and charges at the dragon king.

"**You were always a fool father!"** With a shout, he punches his father in the face sending him flying. His soldiers pick him up but he is shock what he said. "You are Hiccup?!"

The entire village can't believe what this means. The weakest viking is this monster?

**"I was. I am now The Dragon King Onaga! So show your so-called power father." **He proclaims pissing off Stoick and seems to make him snap.

"Damn you bastard! I should have killed you when you were born! You were predicted to dethrone me but I thought you would be nothing!" Stoick yells with fury.

**"How foolish. You only abuse me because you feared I would surpass you. I abandon my old identity and accept the new me. Don't worry, your tribe will join you in the Netherrealm." **Onaga grabs his disown father and begins crushing his head. His yelling is heard around as the Thorston siblings try to save him but Goro grabs them by the neck and snaps their necks. The king looks at his headless former father's body as it falls from his hands and feels please that he is freed from his father's control.

The Hairy Hooligans charge to avenge their leader but the Shokans slaughter everyone on except Astrid, who is kneeling in despair at her tribe and parents dying to the teen that she bullied and is guilty at her actions. The Dragon King looks at the blond that he use to have a crush on but got over it.

**"How does it feels knowing the entire village, who value power and strength, will die here and now?" **Onaga asks her but then assures her that she will live. **"You will not die, I want you to go around the realm and tell every race and nation they will surrender or die by my strength."**

She nods and runs away from the burning village as the sole survivor. The Dragon King knows that he can gain control of all of Outworld and become Kahn of the realm. He looks at his loyal subjects and makes an announcement to the cheers of his people. **"The name Hiccup is no more, I am Onaga Kahn: Ruler of Outworld!"**

* * *

**Next Time- The Dragon King's Epilogue**


	2. The Dragon's fall

It has been a century but he has done it. Outworld is now united under Onaga's rule and many surrender such as Tarkatans and other tribes after he defeated their greatest warriors but then there was the Dragons, who see themselves as superior so they tried to dethrone him but not even the Red Death, Queen of Dragons stood a chance as he lead his army and destroy everyone there. He can still remember grabbing the giant queen and crushing her head by stomping it. Even fought mulitply kingdoms and made them submit.

Here he is, at his palace and on his throne accepting tribute and treasures. Many races and tribes kneeling showing their loyalty to the Dragon Kahn. But one of the town's representative gave him a familiar feeling. As if something about his bloodline he has seen before. "**Sun Do." **His voice rings as the representative walks in front of the throne and kneels at his feet. **"Tell me about your village, it is quite small and young is it not?"**

"Y-yes my lord, we were founded by a warrior woman that save us from bandits." He tries to show respect to the king but he is scared the more he is near him.

**"What is her name?"**

(Sun Do)

The village is having a sad day, their founder has turn 112 and is on her death bed. She has protected the village for decades and after so many battles, her injuries have got to her and so she is on her bed resting. Though their depressive atmosphere quickly change to a scared one due to the Dragon King walking among them. The mayor of the village walks in front and bows. "My lord, what are you doing at Sun Do."

**"I have come to meet your founder before she dies." **The announcement causes everyone to cheer as the king is meeting their hero for the first and last time. The house where she is bedridden is the one Onaga is walking to but he looks at everyone as he is at the front door. "**Leave. I wish to talk to her alone."**

They obey the order as he enters the house. It looks normal compare to his palace as he walks to the bedroom. On a single bed is a frail old woman laying down, many scars on her person that tell war stories. This confirms the suspicions he had. "**It has been a century has it not Astrid?" **

She focuses her eyes and sees the giant dragon man sitting down and straining the chair. "Hiccup... Is that you..?" She whispers as she looks at him. "**It has been awhile since I have been called that."**

This is the reunion of the last Vikings as they talk about their stories after Hairy Hooligans was destroyed.

**Hiccup: "It was a challenge conquering Outworld but I succeed. I defeated armies and tribes that wish chaos. I brought order in this world and now they are safe with me as Kahn."**

Astrid: "After I ran away, I came upon this village and they needed assistance due to bandits and raiders attacking them. I thought about what you said and you were right, we were nothing but thugs that attack villages we saw as weak. I fought and won in killing the bandit warlord and now they are safe but that left me wounds I can't recover from. Cough! Cough! I don't have much time it looks like."

"**These people, they are your offspring correct**?" Onaga asks as he saw many blonds in the village.

"I got married and had many children and then they had children. Most of Sun Do are my children and grandchildren."

He then ask a question that will determine if she gets to die in peace or he will kill her himself. "**Did you teach any of them the Viking way**?"

She looks him straight in the face and answers with honesty. "No. That culture is nothing but in the annuals of history."

"**Good**." Is all he said as he gets up and leaves. **"Goodbye Astrid. I will let you go in peace." **

"Wait! Please Hiccup, I am sorry for abandoning you to the hooligans. I should've been by your side. Don't hurt my family I beg you." He looks at her and sees guilt in her.

**"I forgive you. Old grudges are gone when they died by my hands. I will not kill your people and will send extra guards to protect this village."**

Astrid former viking and beloved grandmother is at peace as she lays down and accepts her old age and death. "Thank you Hiccup..." With that, she takes her final breath.

A part of Onaga (The Hiccup part) is sadden that he is now the last of the Hairy Hooligans and of the tribe. He walks out of the house and he is surrounded by Astrid's descendants as he exits. **"She died as we talk I'm afraid. She is a woman that deserve respect so there will be a statue of her on the town center."**

That was all he said as he leaves the grieving village to return to his palace. Over the next years, he tries to conquer other realms but the Elder Gods appear and told him that he will not attack unless he wins Mortal Kombat Tournaments. Knowing he can't defeat or kill the gods, he accepts these rules. The gods then send someone to be his advisor and protector of the realm. He wonder who this person was and when he meets them, he is impress.

Though he was shorter then the Kahn, he was taller then most of his subjects. **"Who are you Protector of Outworld?"**

**"**I am Shao. It is a honor to meet you my lord."

After becoming the Dragon King's advisor, Shao helps Onaga in conquering many worlds. Such as the latest Mortal Kombat against the Elven Realm. Their champion: Oberon is facing Shao as he summons vines to attack him but Shao just shoulder tackles them and him to the ground. The elf tries to get up but Shao just summons his hammer and hits him in the head repeatedly. His head pops like a grape and with that the last defender is dead and now they can merge the realms together and attack.

**"Excellent Shao. Prepare the armies."** Onaga orders as they attack the Elven Realm. Though they were tough due to their mastery of nature magic they still couldn't stand the Army of Outworld. As they try to defend their capital city but the queen knows they can't win so they surrender. The latest victory causes a banquet with many in the palace drinking the finest wine. One of them is Onaga as he is seated on his throne. He is happy and content as he looks at his old and new subjects. He will make sure the Elves are treated well of course as he drinks his goblet of wine but something odd happens. He begins having a coughing fit.

Everyone can hear the Kahn sound he is choking as Goro runs to his king's side and tries to find out what happen as he picks up the goblet and smells it. "This is poison!"

Onaga tries to focus his blurry vision to find the assassin and then he notices something: While everyone is worry and in distress, Shao is hiding a grin. Onaga tries to use the last of his strength to point at his killer but his vision gets worse and he points at the wrong person. This gives Shao a sinister idea. "The Dragon King is pointing to the Elves! They poison our Kahn!"

This causes Goro to go to a blind rage and start killing the Elves. Shao walks to his dying king and grins at him as he takes his helmet and puts it on himself. "Don't worry Onaga, I will lead Outworld as the new Kahn."

He gets weaker and so becomes limp. 'Damn you Shao. I fought for centuries to create my empire and you took it from me. But I know there are many who can kill you. It seems Astrid we will meet sooner then I thought. Maybe in the next life, we can meet as friends.' With that last though, Onaga formerly Hiccup succumbs to his poison.


End file.
